LxRaito: be my seme
by cinnamonrefresh
Summary: L wakes up by Raito trying to remove his shirt! YAOI don't read if you are anti yaoi not story version, RP version!


LxRaito

Raito: sitting awake in the middle of the night, watching L How does he sleep like that...? It looks so uncomfortable...Let alone it screws me up because of the chain...He looks so...cute...Wait...i did NOT just call L CUTE. He's not cute though, he's adorable slowly gets up and moves closer to him I can't like him!

L: curls up a little tighter into a ball, thumb on his lip... cute as ever..

Raito: NO, i HATE him, i can't LIKE him...yet it's almost...compelling.. Yet i just wonder... slowly moves his shirt making it show his shoulder

L: awakes, blinking many times before asking in shock 'Raito, what are you doing??' L jumps a little, almost falling over

Raito: puts hands on his shoulder Calm down L, you're going to hurt yourself

L: but..!! why aren't you sleeping? i ...! you !!! what are you doing???

Raito: It's realy hard to sleep when you can't move because of a certain chain and a certain person who doesn't sleep like a normal human being

L: L tilts his head in slight confusion it's not my fault you are the main suspect. you need to be handcuffed. even if that means you can't sleep. but that DOESN'T mean you can violate ME in MY sleep...what were you thinking?

Raito: I didn't do anything to you, i was simply watching

L: after a long pause well, that's true.. but i suggest you leave my shirt alone. you moving it is what woke me up in the first place.. and... why did you move it??

Raito: And you'll do what if i don't?

L: L's eyes got bigger, and his mouth opened as if to speak, yet no words came out. he was confused and speachless.

Raito: smirks, eyes narrow evily

L: L reads Raito's face immediately, and tries to move away, falling over in the process Raito, no! this cannot happen! NOTHING can happen! you are the main suspect and even though we must stay close, it would be fairly odd if we stayed TOO close!!!

Raito: grabs the front of his shirt in fist and pulls him nose to nose with me And you're going to stop me, L?

L: L only looks at Raito... eyes wide, then says quietly, 'this is not right... we... we shouldn't...'

Raito: L, for once, don't think, just act pulls him closer crushing our lips together

L: L's body completely relaxes, letting Raito kiss him. 'i cannot believe... i am enjoying this... but...' L was rapidly thinking, heart racing. 'but i do not care right now...' L kissed Raito back.

Raito: pulls back away from his lips not returning the kiss i forced him in in the first place, still smirking now was that really as bad as you thought, or are you just afraid of me?

L: i do not fear you, even if you are kira. and... L grabs the back of Raito's neck and pulls it towards him, pushing their lips together once more, then parting for air and i like it when we kiss.

Raito: Still mad because i woke you up? i don't think it really matters anymore. You should be happy indeed. moves head to the side, kissing and sucking at his neck I'm at a lack of sleep, things like that don't end well, for scrawny...black-haired...detectives...

L: quietly moans at Raito's actions.. n-no... i'm not stilll m-mad... and i'm n-not scrawnyy... L's body went completely limp, giving Raito total control of him.

Raito: runs hands under his shirt tugging it up, detaching lips from his shoulder and pulling his shirt over his head and tossing it aside, runs fingernails down his chest, leaving that funny tingling feeling behind, puts lips to his ear You give yourself so freely. You like being uke?

L: L's breathing was getting heavy, and he turned his head to the side breaking eye contact with Raito, almost ashamed of his next few words. 'Raito, will you be my seme?'

Raito: Well, i'm not going to be your uke.

L: L blushed i... i guess i have my answer... L closed his eyes, teeth clenched, almost as if he was nervous

Raito: looks shocked for a moment then concerned, L never closes his eyes, breathes heavily against his shoulder while running hand back down his chest stopping at the top of his jeans, plays with the button then moves hand to the crotch of his pants Tell me what you want, beg me for it

L: L gasps, even though he knew what was going to happen he still seemed surprised. his pants were getting 'tighter' the longer Raito's hand stayed there 'please, Raito...' L whispered, '...take me'.

Raito: Beg me L! kneeds fist against him as if in punishment cause i haven't taken his pants off

L: L's eyes wider than before, a loud gasp escapes his lips 'i beg you Raito! i beg you! Take me! TAKE ME!' L started to shout in pain.

Raito: pulls hand away I don't think i will turns head away from him, a small smirk pulling at lips, but mandages to keep a straight face

L: L sighs from the relief that Raito removed his fist. 'Raito... my Seme... why not? why will you not take me?' L almost seemed sad, maybe even crushed.

Raito: can't stop his smirk now, puts his hand back, looks plain Kira-like You said yourself that we shouldn't be TOO close..

L: '... but!!!' now you can tell that L was dissapointed 'you started all of this, and now i want it.. i don't care about suspects and murders right now... too close is good.' he was getting impatient

Raito: You've never been with someone...have you? And you've fallen for your prime Kira suspect moves hand up to the top of his pants, a fiddles with the button

L: 'i have never cared to be with anyone. it never seemed important.' L said. then, quietly, he added 'and i think i have fallen for you, Raito,' he looked Raito straight in the eyes. 'but you are no longer a suspect. i know you are kira.' he was dead serious.

Raito: "That's almost funny." Light slipped the button though the hole and began messing with the zipper. "That Kira...can make the Great detective L, hard like this" He snickered the last three words out

L: although L knew that Raito was Kira, he still gave him complete control of his body, almost carelessly. he turned his head again and shifted his eyes away, looking embarassed. a total change in attitude than just before tell me the truth... tell me that you are kira.i want you to be kira'

Raito: "I needn't tell you anything. I will not tell you i am Kira. I wouldn't trap myself in something like that. Because i'm sure you've put servalence camreas everywhere. You can want me to be Kira all you like. I won't admit to it" Light wasn't about to put himself in that situation without knowing L's real name first.

L: i would not be doing things like this with you if there were servalence cameras watching us.

Raito: "So you suspected i would do something like this?" Light raised an eyebrow in disbelief

L: 'no, no!!! i just trusted you enough that we wouldn't need the cameras...'

Raito: "Fine, i'll tell you, but you have to tell me something in return. How does that sound?" Light was going to bargin with him for his name.

L: 'i am not going to tell you my name. i still believe that you would kill me.'

Raito: "Then i will not admit anything to you." Light shurgged and stood up stepping off the bed, moving as far away from him as the chain would allow. "Think what you like."

L: 'so you would not kill me... quite hard to believe. i don't know..'

Raito: "But, you would throw me in jail and have me exicuted. i'm not about to take that path without at least getting something in the game." Light sounded almost pissed. So much for wanting to screw him

L: silence i would not. i wish for you to be kira, not for you to be thrown into jail, but for me.'

Raito: Light snorted. "One of us would have to win. I'd either kill you, or you'd have me exicuted. you can't just walk away from a game, and this is nothing more then one we're risking all for. Kira is childish and hates to lose, as does L, they won't just walk away"

L: a long sigh, and then- 'Lawliet'

Raito: "excuse me?" Light turned to look at him

L: 'my name. it is Lawliet.'

Raito: Light just stared at him for a long moment and then burst into hysteical laughter. "N-no wonder you don't w-want anyone to know yo-your name!"

L: 'STOP! i told you my most personal secret, and this is how you respond to it?'

Raito: Light held out a hand to calm himself down and took a deep breath. "I'm sorry. That wasn't nearly anything i was expecting"

L: does it matter now? you, if you are who i think you are, now have the power to kill me at last. and you owe me the truth about you. are you kira?'

Raito: "Yes, i do have the power to kill you, and honestly i really should, after all this you've put me though, i have no good reason not to..." He let his sentance trail off before locking eyes with him, "I will not kill you, Lawliet"

L: 'i will not let anything bad happen to you, Raito... Kira...' Lawliet pulled on the chain, and Raito not noticing, lost balance and fell onto the bed 'now that we have established this, would you like to resume, Kira, my Seme?' L had an innocent look on his face, waiting for a positive answer

Raito: "OOF" Light gasped when he was pulled back onto the bed, the wind knocked out of him. Eyes narrowing he turned his face back to L, but didn't speak

L: L seemed so defensless, laying there next to Raito. He leaned over a bit and shyly touched lips with the student. It was barely a real kiss, but both of them felt the passion in the light touch between their lips'

Raito: Slowly, almost hesitantly, Light wrapped his arms around L, pulling him up onto his lap, touching their noses and lips back together again, but it wasn't a shy kiss, it was deep and passionate. Light thrust his tongue into L's mouth starting a battle of the tongues with him, though easially winning cause L was so inexperienced

L: L tried to keep up, but had no luck. Raito only sped up and eventually, L just let Raito take control. He was, after, the Uke...

Raito: Light smirked against L's lips and ran a hand down his back making him arch at the touch, which almost resulted in their hips thrusting together. "Nyrghh..." Light let out a small sound. Could it possibly be a moan?

L: L widened his eyes, blinked a few times, and let out a small smirk 'Raito, did you... moan? did i make you moan?'

Raito: "O-of course not! I don't know w-hat you're talking about!" Light piped up in his own defense

L: L thrusted his hips against Raito's again, and another moan came out of the student. all L did was smirk again.

Raito: Light let out an almost sharp gasp. never had gotten undressed to go to sleep, so he still being in his own pants AND belt

L: 'i am sorry if i hurt you, my Seme. if you wish,' L decided, 'you can hurt me in return.'

Raito: Light hissed into his ear, while unwrapping his arms and fiddling with his own belt, getting off in a few seconds "call me Kira"

L: 'yes, Kira.' L blushed. he enjoyed calling him Kira. he liked being the uke of a mass murdurer... giving someone with such power complete control of him; entrusting him with his life, and not knowing if he will live to see the next day. L loved it.

Raito: Light forcefully pushed L off him and onto his back, pulling L's pants off in the process. "You still want me to take you?" Light smirked

L: L just layed defensless. 'i.. yes, i do..' L sounded shy about his choice, but his decision was solid. 'take me, Kira, i am yours.'

Raito: Light continued to stradle L, while in the process putting his fingers up to L's mouth to suck and lick

L: the detective did as Raito wanted, sucking and licking his fingers, even biting, and watched Raito.

Raito: Light took his fingers from L's mouth when he thought they were wet enough and reached down brushing his throbbing member and caressing the insides of his thighs, then inserting one finger into his tight enterance

L: a sharp gasp of pain escaped L and he grasped the bed sheets, eyes closed tightly. he bit his lip trying not to make any noise but he just started to bleed from the teeth marks. blood was running down his chin..

Raito: Light leaned forward to him, not removing his finger. "L.." he spoke, licking the blood from his chin, "Relax your muscles, you're much too tense. You have to relax and trust Kira"

L: L did what he was told, but still couldn't completely relax. the pain of something inside of him was intense, yet he didn't want to upset his Seme, so he let go of the sheets and unclenched his bloody lip. a nervous sigh told Raito that he was ready.

Raito: Light's lips gently connected with his, tounge caressing his bitten lip, removing all traces of blood from it. Slowly be began pumping just the one finger in and out, trying to get him used to it

L: the sharp sting caused L to hold his breath, at least until he needed air, he then began to pant heavily, and eventually moan.

Raito: "I'm not as evil as you give me credit for you know, L. I wouldn't want to hurt you TOO bad..." Light spoke, streching and inserting another finger into him

L: 'AHH!' L shouted, arching his back. Raito's actions, even worse now, made the detective moan in both pleasure and pain. he didn't know whether he wanted him to stop, or add another digit.

Raito: "You know, people are going to wonder why the hell you're screaming in the middle of the night. What's going to happen when they come in here..." Light got an idea. Using his free hand, he undid the already loose tie around his neck, he pulled his fingers out of L for the time being and tied the tie arond his mouth almost like a gag to muffle his yelping.

L: it was uncomfortable, having the 'gag' in his mouth... but this just made L harder, being tied up, unable to speak. he wanted more, wanted Raito to do more to him...

Raito: Light reinserted both fingers back into him once he was done tying the "gag" , but thing time he moved them like you would a pair of scissors. Using his other hand, Light took a tight hold of L's length, teasing it's tip with his thumb.

L: L was trying not to squirm, moaning through the tie. it all... hurt so good. he tried moving his hips to increase the pleasure, ignoring the pain this time, but Raito wouldn't let him move.

Raito: At L's squirming, Light inserted a third and final finger and thrusted them in and out quickly not giving him time to adjusts to the new digit. Soon though, soon he would fully take L. That he was sure of, Not to mention...all L's small little sounds were quite arousing to his own ears

L: L was panting, back arched high and head tilted back. his fists were clenched so tight that his nails were drawing blood from his palms. the panting slowly turned to loud moaning.

Raito: Light let out an exhasperated sigh "You are so loud" He sighed again "I'll have to do something about that.." He pondered pulling the three fingers out of him and letting go of his length

L: 'nngh!' L tried speaking, still breathing heavily.

Raito: Light tugged the tie down out of his mouth so it hung loosly around his neck to let the detective speak

L: finally free of the gag, L took a deep breath of air before apologizing. 'i'm sorry Kira. i will be quiet i promise, just... please do not stop..'

Raito: Light just rolled his eyes and dug around in a nightstand for something. L asked what he was doing but he didn't answer. He retireved a random roll of duct tape from the drawer. "I'm keeping you quite of course." Light answered L's unasked question, making L's already wide eyes widen even more. "We're going to have big issues if someone is to hear you. What would we do if MATSUDA of all people walked in here? Or worse, my FATHER?"

L: L turned his head to the side slightly and spoke. 'i understand, do as you wish, Kira.'

Raito: Light took both of L's hands and wraped the tape around his wrists, binding them together. "where are the key's to the cuffs?" Light asked.

L: 'they are.. in the drawer, the top one.' L turned his head towards the nightstand.

Raito: "I was just in that drawer. There wern't any keys"

L: L let out a sigh, realizing that he needed to trust Raito if they were to be together. 'i am sorry, Kira.. under the left side of the mattress.'

Raito: "thank you" Light patted his head as if he were a little kid, brushing some of his already sweat-soaked bangs out of his eyes. He got up, pulling L to his feet as well, and dug under the mattress trusting L wasn't lying to him

L: L watched Raito search for the key, noticing an evil look in his eyes when he found it. L knew none of this should have even started, and now he has control of him and the key to get free. but he loved it so much.

Raito: Light unlocked and dropped the cuff from his arm, flexing his wrist and looking at the mark the cuff had made. He frowned at it but said nothing. Soon enough he locked eyes with L, and evil smirk spreading across his face.

L: the detectives body froze at the look Raito gave him. what was he going to do...?

Raito: Light moved and got behind L, and forcefully pushed him back on the bed so his face was in the sheets. Now, he decided he was going to fuck him. He'd stalled along enough fpr his earlier fingering to have mostly worn off. light finished unbuttoning and unzipping his pants, quickly tosses them off somewhere in the room, along with his boxers.

L: L couldn't move, face down on the bed with his hands taped together. he couldn't see what Raito was doing.. it made him nervous.

Raito: Light pushed him forward a bit on the bed, he wasn't about to stand on the floor and do this, though it's probably would have been easier. Light wasn't one for easy. Positioning himself and L's enterance this time, he leaned forward pushing against him but not entering. Light put his lips to L's ear but didn't speak, only let out a warm heavy breath.

L: This was a very uncomfortable position for L, but at least he knew what was going to happen. his nerves mixed with excitement and all he could do was wait. the warm breath on L's ear only made his throbbing member harder.

Raito: Light was oh so tempted to just fully thrust into him, but he didnt' wanna be quite THAT evil. That would definantly quite painful, so he decided on that later. slowly he pushed into L.

L: L groaned, but managed not to be too loud, not wanting to upset his seme. he couldn't move, Raito being on top of him. the feeling of skin on skin was warm and knowing that he had no control over his pleasure made everything feel amazing.

Raito: Light pulled out and thrust back in this time, deciding to follow his evil streak. He continued his motion, forcing back a few groans of his own. He wasn't going to give L the pleasure of that

L: L's head flew back, he shouted in pain. he tried to separate his hands but they were tied too tightly. he felt the pressure of Raito's body against his, making him unable to move. not wanting to attract attention from anyone in the other rooms, he bit his lip again making the blood once more rush down his chin.

Raito: Unable any longer, Light let out a deep moan of pleasure as he thrust into L once again, about slamming against his prostate.

L: 'unngh!' L felt the rough pressure against the tight ring of muscle. the blood kept dripping down his chin..

Raito: Raito pumped faster, L panting heavily... 'i'm coming!' the student shouted, as he released fluids into the detective. pulling out, he sat and took deep breaths. 'Kira, please..' L said, not yet finishing his sentence. but Raito realized what he needed. Raito got up and rolled L over onto his back, revealing a rock hard cock, not yet having been pleasured. Leaning his head down, Raito began to lick L's length from base to tip, causing L to moan. not having enough energy to keep teasing, Raito began to suck his entire member. not moaning, but loudly groaning, L said 'Kira! i'm coming!' he did not expect Raito to let him release into his mouth, and he definitly did not expect him to swallow the entire load.

L: L completely relaxed, laying on the bed, Raito still on the floor between his legs. after minutes of both of them regaining their energy, L got up to put his clothes back on... Raito didn't bother as he walked around naked to a bag of his belongings. by the time L was done dressing completely, the student had only put on his boxers, but kept staring at the detective. 'Kira' L said, 'i need to tell you something'. 'you should probably hurry up then' Raito responded. L tilted his head, and resumed. 'i just wanted to tell you that ... i love you. no matter what.' he gave Raito a small kiss on the lips, and the student froze, eyes wide. he just stared at L. 'what is wrong?' the detective asked in confusion. Raito opened his mouth, but before he could say anything, L dropped to the floor. Kira stared down at him as his eyes began to water. Tears started to run down his face as he took the piece of paper out of his clenched fist. it read 'Lawliet'. As Ryuk snickered in the backround, Kira responded to L's unanswered question, 'i love you too, Lawliet, no matter what.'


End file.
